A New Beginning
by KureniaTora27
Summary: Sequel to Kagome Strikes back much better Please readKagXSesshy
1. A new Marrige

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha

Kagome was happily trailing through the forest with Sesshomaru by her side "Isn't it so much more peaceful with those two gone, love" Kagome whispered into her beloved's ear. "Yes my dear, I'm so glad you killed them" Sesshomaru said with a happy tone (A/N he has emotion!), as he was still keeping his ears aware for any sign of danger.

Kagome was so happy she found a place where she belongs and her one true lover. Sesshomaru had asked Kagome to be his mate, but she wanted to wait till she was older.

Sesshomaru knew that kagome wanted to be married the human way too, so today was the day that he would ask her to marry him. Kagome had found out how to get the both of them through the well, so when it would be the time to marry she could still get her mother's blessing.

Kagome was so excited about her future life she had waited so long, three years in fact. Sesshomaru actually was taking her to a beautiful sakura tree in the other great land to propose.

They were strolling through the southern lands, when Sesshomaru caught the scent of a certain ass of a wolf demon coming by. "Hey, Kagome where's the mutt" Koga said with curiosity, Sesshomaru growled protectively and stepped in front of Kagome and drew his Tokyjin. (a/n that's how it's spelled right?) "Love it's ok" Kagome stepped in front of him "I killed Him, and Kikyou" she said those words with no emotion.

Koga just stood there frozen for a few moments. "Well then I guess you can be my mate" the young wolf clan said with hope in his eyes, "No way in Hell would I ever love, scratch that like you" all hope was taken out of his soul. He walked away slowly,

"Dear come here" Sesshomaru said walking to an extravagant Cherry-blossom tree.

He got down on one nee and smelt salt and tears "Are you ok love"? he asked,"Yes i-t's ju-st that I'm so ha-ppy" she said with all of the joy in her heart. "Kagome Higurashi will you marry me"? "Of course!" she said her heart filled with happiness and faith for a new happy life.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by he waist and swung her in circles, "Kagome will you be Rin's adopted mother", "Yes She shall be my child, and I will love her with all of my heart."

After that Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to the western castle to begin their new life together.

Kurenia: Oh and by the way this is the beginning to a new series started from a really bad songfic that I wrote so to get this you need to read that songfic. ( oh and Sorry the Chapter was short !!)

Kagome & Sesshomaru: No flames!! Review please


	2. Rin's Affair, lol

(Sorry for the longest time of updates!!!!! I had a lot going on ; And a majior writers block!!! So anyway read and review!!!!!!!!!! Kurenai)

Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the Great Hall of the western castle planning their wedding. Mainly every thing was going hectic. "Sesshy who's in the wedding party"? Kagome asked while sorting papers with plans on them for their day.

"Umm I think that Sango is the bride's maid, Rin is the flower girl, and Shippou is the ring barrier." Kagome had a questioning look "Then who's you're best man"?

'Oh shit' Sesshomaru thought, "Well I sort of haven't decided" he said quietly. "Can you repeat that, Hun" Kagome asked, "I haven't chosen one" he said expecting harsh words coming back and boy was he right. "HOW COULD YOU THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF OUR LIFE I DON'T CARE IF YOU PICK A FREKING DUMASS OK NOW START LOOKING!!" Yes dear just relax ok don't worry ok" he said trying to calm her down. "Ok I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed out a little that's all" "It's ok we are all" he said trying to keep her temper down, mainly it was Kagome's certain time of month so she was freaking out a lot. "Koi what colors are the cake"? He asked, "I think silver, gold and white" she answered.

"I can't wait till we get married, uruwashii", "Neither can I, Love". Kagome looked at her fiancée 'I'm so lucky' she thought, looking at his long silver hair and his beautiful amber orbs. "You know when we mate you have the choice to turn in to a full Inu youkai" "WHAT!", "REALLY ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" she said in joy. "Yes my dear" he said in a soothing voice, trying to keep her wild emotions down.

"I want to be your mate Sesshy-Chan" Kagome said in Lolita voice brushing her raven locks out of her face trying to fill out documents, "Don't worry the time will come soon Dearest.

Kagome looked at her soon-to-be husband and mate his angelic self writing down importance of their wedding, speaking of all of this beauty Kag decided to take a walk in the castles garden she wanted to see the blooming sakura trees with Rin. "Love I'm going out with Rin to the garden" "Ok sweet" he lover replied. Our Kagome walks slowly through the western palace standing in awe, she realized this is her home and her family will reside here.

Kag walked through the garden wondering where the daughter of hers is, she slowly passed through the fountains as she heard rustling in the bushes. She stealthily approached the bush and peeked inside the leaves. There Kagome saw a small Tiger demon giving her Rin a small peck on the cheek, "Hello you two, what do we have here" kagome said smiling "seems that my little Rin is growing up". Rin Blushed "Mommy this is Takayoushi, Takayoushi spoke "Hello Lady Kagome" he said a little pink in his cheeks. "Mama do you like Takayoushi?" Rin said with question in her voice, "Why yes my Rin I do" Kagome said looking at her daughter and her new "love", "I am honored of your acceptance allowing me to be with Rinny". Kaggs blushed when she heard the nick name that Takayoushi gave her little girl, "Come Takayoushi we should take you to go meet Rin's father.

Kurenia: Comment and tell me if I should have Fluffy Accept Takayoushi or get really pissed!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takayoushi & Rin: Review Please


End file.
